


Birthday request book

by Bonniebird



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV), Supergirl, Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: This is a collection of the birthday requests for reader inserts that I have written for people.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Birthday Party (Peaky Blinders)

Happy birthday @smallheathgangsters (https://smallheathgangsters.tumblr.com)

As the brothers climbed out of the car Tommy fished in his pocket for a cigarette. When Polly had said she was giving you a proper party for a send off he should have thought of the extravagance.

Lights and candles and balloons were everywhere. Banners and streamers glistened in the late afternoon light. The gravel in the driveway seemed to be mixed with glitter and threads of tinsel. A large red carpet was rolled out, up the stairs and into the hall, that was spewing people and music out into the evening.

"What the hell has Polly done to my house?" Tommy muttered.

"She did say she wanted to give (Y/N) a send off." John muttered. When Tommy frowned at him as he lit his cigarette John cleared his throat. "Esme said she might be moving but Polly had made her promise not to say where."

"So you're telling me you know our little sister will be running off somewhere and you didn't say anything?" Arthur said quickly. He glanced at John who winced.

"Yeah, well I wasn't allowed to say anything."

"Nothing we can change about it now Arthur. Let's go and enjoy ourselves." Tommy muttered as he lit his cigarette. They watched people arriving and parking for a moment. Once Tommy had stubbed out his cigarette they headed inside. The music grew louder as they moved further into the house. Tommy spotted Finn and Isaiah surrounded by a gaggle of girls. Familiar faces filled the rooms of Tommy's house. Some people he didn't recognise but they seemed to be congregated around you and Polly who was smiling gleefully beside you.

"Happy birthday." Tommy muttered when he finally managed to get through to you and Polly. "How long will you be staying at your party before you leave?"

"Now don't start that Tommy! She leaves tomorrow afternoon, we can talk about it then." Polly snapped. Tommy glared at her but Arthur pushed past him and hugged you.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea! Let's get you a drink, we can catch up before you go... where are you going again?"

"America. It's only for a few months." You said nervously and grinned when Arthur looked happy for you. Ada waved at you from across the room. She had been trying to keep Karl and John's children from opening the gifts on the designated gift table. Arthur danced with you for a while, then John took a turn whirling your round the dance floor. After a break you danced with Finn and Isaiah until you needed to sit down.

"Everyone if we could please head to the dining room, dinner is ready." Polly called. The party calmed for a moment. The tempo of the music slowed down and everyone was led to the dining room that had been moved around to fit everyone at the table. The children were guided away to a side room where Polly had a table set for them along with their own entertainment. She'd insisted that the maids go with them to sweep them off to bed as soon as they started dropping like flies from the excitement.

The night was rounded off by good food, drink and company. At one point a fight started to break out at one end of the table but with a delicate arch of her eyebrow Polly ended it before it could begin.

The next morning you woke in your room, head spinning. When you sat up you saw the packed bags at the foot of your bed and sighed. Ava hurried into your room, shaking her head when she saw you'd only just woken. "Well come on. You'll be late for your boat. If you don't get going now Tommy will change his mind." She said with a smile.

The two of you talked as you got ready. She helped you fix your hair so it was perfect. She'd gone through your bags and repacked a few, adding things she thought you should take, despite your complaints. She smiled and laughed as you scolded her. Once she'd fixed your outfit as well she nodded, adding one of her lipsticks to your purse. "Well come on."

You followed her down the stairs, linking arms with her when she paused at the bottom of the stairs for you.

"Right then, little sister." Arthur said awkwardly. He cleared his throat as if the thought of you leaving for a few months was making him tearful. No one else said anything as they piled into the cars and drove to the dock. It was Tommy that spoke up first explaining that he'd arranged a man and his wife to travel with you for safety. The look on Polly's face told you she'd negotiated him down to this so you thanked him. Shaking their hands when Tommy introduced them. Finn, being the closest in age to you, hugged you so tightly you felt like you might pop. Isaiah smiled and muttered that he hoped your time went well. John made you promise to write to all his children and you promised you would, he seemed relieved and you noted that he was the one who most likely wanted the letters. Ada and Polly led towards the boarding strip. Polly made a fuss of you as she checked you had money, passport, any paperwork you might need. Ada shared an amused look with you. She wasn't worried. She knew you'd be fine.

"Now you write every week and you call whenever you can. The minute you get into trouble you come home." Polly said as she fussed your hair and smiled. "Oh! I remember when you were just a shy little whip, hanging off the hem of Ada's dress. The boys would run with you on their shoulders, you'd have to hold onto John for dear life. The boy would never slow down. Look at you now. All grown."

You hugged Polly as she teared up and Michael hurried over. "The captain has a private room for you. You'd need to board now, they'll leave soon." He said. You shared an awkward smile before you hugged him and each of your siblings again. Polly held onto you until she had no choice to let you go.

"You don't forget to write (Y/N)!" She called, convinced she'd forgotten to tell you something.

"I'll see you all soon!" You promised and waved as you climbed up the boat ramp and waved down to them.


	2. Roman Godfrey (Hemlock Grove) x Reader / Ivar Lothbrok (Vikings) x Reader

“Oh, it’s been paid for.” The barista said as you tried to hold out your phone to the card machine. Frowning you asked her if she was sure and she nodded, gesturing to a table behind you. 

When you turned around, having thanked the barista for your coffee, you paused. Ivar was grinning at you from his seat. His brother’s things were strewn over the table and chairs Ivar was sat at. 

You could see them flirting with one of the girls who had a black serving tray balanced in her hand. “Isn’t it your birthday soon?” Ivar asked.  
“It is.” You muttered. You’d been avoiding him. You’d been avoiding Roman Godfrey as well, who seemed to have a terrible knack at appearing just as Ivar got your attention. You weren’t sure exactly why Ivar was looking at you with a nervous glint in his eyes.  
He glanced around and leaned in with a delighted grin. “I managed to book the big hotel near the park you like. We’re throwing you a party!”  
“You… as in?” You asked nervously as you frowned. He frowned too, disappointed that you hadn’t seen more pleased.  
“My brothers and me. Also Floki. I don’t think you know him but you’ll like him.” Ivar said quickly. You let out a slow sigh. At least it didn’t involve Roman.  
“Well, if you let me know what day your party is, I’ll try and come. I’m going out of town for a while.” You explained quickly. It struck you as a bit odd to throw an elaborate party for someone you barely knew and border line stalked. Although it wasn’t the weirdest thing the Lothbrok boys had done. You were pretty sure Ubbe had once donated a month's pocket money to buy off the local schools for a month so he could take a girl on holiday. Which raised the question of how much pocket money an eighteen year old was getting. You narrowed your eyes at Ivar and his eyebrows raised as he looked a tad nervous.  
“Why would you pay for a party for me?” You asked dubiously.  
“Oh! I like you.” He said. He didn’t say anything else so you nodded.  
“Well, thank you for the coffee.” You muttered with a tight smile that you hoped was friendly enough to show your gratitude but not open enough to have the adoring boy looking up at you even more encouraged.

******************

“Hey Roman.” Peter said cheerfully as Roman pulled up outside his work. He’d lied the day before and given him the wrong appointment time. He’d wanted to know when you were bringing in your car so that you could run into him ‘organically’. Peter liked you, you were also a nice customer. He felt a little sorry for you being caught between Roman and Ivar. He couldn’t imagine what it must be like to have to deal with what Peter regarded as two Roman Godfreys.

You’d needed your tires fixed on your ‘new’ car. He’d managed to help you find the car you’d saved up for. It was a little old and busted up but you’d worked out a deal to get it usable. He’d worked so hard on it, for so long, he had assumed that you wouldn’t be in for a long while, at least until the next tune up for the car. It wasn’t for a whole year. He suspected that Roman had your tires slashed so he could run into you at the garage. He had been a little too eager and knowledgeable about the state of your car. Peter hadn’t said anything though. Best to avoid being drowned in Roman’s bad mood. Though he looked pretty angry about something already.

“You’re closing?”  
“Yeah, (Y/N) just needed some new tires and she was my last customer.” Peter said quickly. He rubbed the back of his head and tried not to look nervous.  
“You should have called me to tell me to come sooner.” Roman said with a disapproving look. Peter just gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. “That Lothbrok idiot is showing off again.”  
“He is?” Peter said as he glanced around, expecting his garage to be filled with luxury cars at any moment. Roman rolled his eyes at his friend and glared at him from his seat in his car. He drummed his fingers on the edge of the door and considered, for a moment driving off and not talking to Peter for a while.

“Apparently he and his brothers are throwing a party for (Y/N). He books up all the caterers and party planners. Not only that but he’s bought out her favourite restaurants to serve food. The theme park is moving some of its rides to the hotel and he’s set up a cinema there. It’s ridiculous!” Roman snapped and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. Peter wasn’t sure what to say. He agreed, it was ridiculous. It was nowhere near the small, classy thing that you’d planned with your friends in your out of town trip you’d mentioned. He was also sure that Roman was angry because he hadn’t thought of it. Seeing as both Roman and Ivar seemed convinced that luxury and money was the way to win your over to them.   
“Maybe you should… crash the party?” Peter offered. He felt a little guilty but he figured that you’d reather them both be at the party that you hadn’t even wanted, and that you might not even go to. Then have them both do something chaotic at the airport. Roman seemed to agree with him and his mood changed in an instant as he planned how to upstage Ivar.

***************

You attended the party with your friends. Your bags were packed, you’d parked the car somewhere that the Lothbroks and Roman couldn’t tamper with and stop you from going.Your friends had insisted on going as half the town had headed to the party.  
It was loud and big. No one seemed to comment on the fact that you and your friends were dressed in travelling clothes, rather than ball gowns like everyone else.  
“(Y/N)!” Ivar said cheerfully. You muttered a greeting and waved from inside the huddle of your friends.  
“We’re not staying long.” Your friend said quickly and Ivar frowned.  
“That’s fine. But it is your party.” He said as he shrugged and hurried to fetch you a drink.  
“That you planned without knowing her, or asking her. Which is so weird.” Your other friend pointed out. Another spotted Roman at the bar. He was downing drinks and looked dreadfully bored.  
“Why do they always come to irritate me together?” You asked quietly and your friends laughed.  
Roman downed a last drink and started heading your way. Your friends made it their mission that until you’d shown a polite enough attendance to the party, they would help you avoid them both. By the time Roman had made it through the crowd to you, your group had moved on. It went on and on until your friend’s phone dinged and the group started making their way to the exit.

“He showed up Hvitserk! He wasn't even invited to the party. It’s one thing for Peter to show up he knows (Y/N) but Roman!” Ivar was complaining as he leant on one of the tables outside and swung his lit cigarette dangerously close to Hvitserk’s face.  
“Well, he does know her Ivar. Didn’t they both go to school together?”  
“That does not mean that he knows her!”  
“You did make it a public event so she would show up for her birthday and she did.” Hvitserk added as he rolled his own cigarette and ignored Ivar’s flailing.  
“Well. Yes. It will show him up when we give her that room of gifts and all he bought was a bottle of wine.” Ivar added gleefully. He stopped talking long enough for Hvitserk to sign and see what had snatched his brother’s attention. You and your friends were fleeing away from the building. Ivar frowned as Roman emerged and called after you.

“You were going to leave without me saying hello.” Roman said as he shoved through the group and grabbed at your arm.  
“Well, yes, we really have to get going.”  
“Where?” Roman asked curtly.  
“Just, out of town.” You said quickly. He glared at you as if he was considering telling you not to go. He seemed annoyed when you pried your arm from his hand.  
“You’re ungrateful.”  
“Excuse me?” You asked and he gestured to the building.  
“I got you a gift and you’re not going to wait for me to give it to you. So you’re ungrateful. I want to give it to you.” Roman snapped. Ivar was stomping over with his crutches that clicked over the floor. Hvitserk dawdled along behind. He seemed to be struggling to light his cigarette.  
“You’re ruining the party. My guest of honour is leaving because of you!” Ivar snapped at Roman who rolled his eyes.  
“She’s leaving because you’re a creep who threw her a party without asking.” Roman snapped back. They started shouting and bellowing at each other, loudly enough that people who were chatting outside or smoking hurried back inside.  
“If I were you I’d leave now before they notice that you’re going.” Hvitserk said quietly as he leant in and used your friends as a wind breaker so he could finally light his cigarette. He winked at you as he jerked his hand to a gate that you hadn’t noticed before. “You’re not the only one that makes escape plans for these stupid parties.”  
“What kind of idiot only brings wine to a birthday gift!” Ivar seethed at Roman who was squaring up and trying to make himself look even bigger. You whispered a thank you to Hvitserk who gave you a flirty, lopsided smile before his attention was dragged away by a couple of women entering the car park.  
Your group rushed away and managed to make it to the gate before either of them noticed. By the time Roman had made it to the gate you were in the car. Once Ivar joined him you could hear even more shouting over the sound of your friends engine as they pulled away.


End file.
